1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powdery single-layer film laminate comprising a substrate, a binder layer and a powdery single-layer film composed of a large number of powdery particles embedded in a state of a monoparticle layer in the binder layer so as to partly project from the surface of the binder layer, and to methods of producing the same.
2. Related Arts
A powdery single-layer film laminate comprising a substrate, a binder layer and a powdery single-layer film composed of powdery particles embedded in a state of a monoparticle layer in the binder layer so as to partly project from the surface of the binder layer has already been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2000-171618, 2001-074920, 2001-098386, 2001-100012 and 2001-108805. According to these patent applications, the powdery single-layer film can be produced by a process comprising forming a binder layer on a substrate with a pressure-sensitive adhesive, embedding a filler (powdery particles) in the binder layer by means of pressing media, and removing the surplus filler.
According to the methods for production described in the above-mentioned patent applications, an excellent powdery single-layer film having high uniformity which was not be obtained by the prior arts can be produced. The resultant powdery single-layer film laminate however has problems of having inferior scratch resistance and being easily stained.
These problems are caused by use of a pressure-sensitive adhesive for forming the binder layer. Since the formation of the binder layer using a pressure-sensitive adhesive is an inevitable step in view of the principle of the above-mentioned method, a means for solving the above-mentioned problems are not be found yet.